Koji Naito
Category: } Koji Naito (こじナイト, Naito Koji) is a jōnin from Konohagakure and current Mercenary to whoever pays the most, albeit swearing fealty to Konoha. Orphaned at birth, Koji never met his parents and has no family left: he relies solely on himself and strives to be alone at all times. He currently wanders the world, offering his services to whom it may be. Background Ever since his tender years, he has been transferred from boarding houses, to orphanages, to foster families and being returned in a few days. It wasn't until he was 8 that he stopped bouncing around when a wealthy man took an interest in him, and invested in his studies. Koji proceeded to graduate from the Academy at the age of 9 and got drafted into an undisclosed three-man unit. He lost touch of the man who so deeply invested in his studies but since he was used to people shoving him away, he shrugged it off like a distant memory and kept his mind focused on his Chūnin Exam, which he passed with flying colours, at the age of 12. Being described as a very talented Shinobi, he got a chance to prove his worth and took the Jōnin test, passing on a whim. He then proceeded to offer himself as a weapon to whoever wanted one, beginning his career as a mercenary. Appearence Koji has changed drastically over the years, as does everyone. In Part 1 he used a long sleeved black, grey and white traditional kimono with a black undershirt, white pants and wood loafers, all of this only accentuating his piercing blue eyes, an apparent common trait in Koji's Clan, from rumors. He held his light brown hair up in a quasi-ponytail, with the occasional lock of hair running down his face. He could always be seen with a stern look on his face, a trait he loses in Part 2. From Part 2 onwards, he had a drastic change: he discarded the kimono for a more modern look. He now sports a deep blue (black if on a mission complete with a vest with white stripes on the side) sport suit with silver stripes on its side. To this he adds a dirty, gray worndown scarf and a pair of white sneakers (again, black if on mission). Physically, he has a lean, but well worked physique which stems from years of training. His face, albeit looking a bit feminine, has a very defined look and a pointed jaw; his eyes (previously referenced as a "piercing blue") are a nightingale-cyan blue; his hair, albeit light brown in Part 1, changes to a darker brown almost black in Part 2. He's well-built for his age and body weight, his shoulders are always stiff from the way he carries himself, and when not walking dignified, he shows a slight slump in his shoulders. Personality Stemmed from being left as an orphan, Koji is a very self reliant individual. Anything he needs he goes acquire it himself: be it something from next door over, or from the next village over. He's extremely distrustfull of people in general, some very few exceptions apply, but nothing noteworthy. His mentality is far beyond his years: he has plain conscience of what is happening all around the world and so, without so much as sign of hesitation, he sets out to see where he could "help" best. Well, not so much as "help" but as "taking the most profit out of a desperate situation". Another side to his personality is his extreme apathy. He cannot bring himself to relate to other people: i.e, sharing their pain over the loss of someone; it's not that he doesn't care, he just doesn't know any other way of thinking. Adding to his personality is his stubborn cynism: after seeing the damage done by Kaguya, not only a self proclaimed goddess of shinobi, but an all-round godlike entity, he still dismissed it as folk tales and said "it was probably a bijū in a wig". Of course, after seeing the damage done by Kaguya, he felt unbridled fear, at a primal level. This made him rethink his fighting prowess, the first time he doubted his own power, making him strive to better himself to combat the threats thatwas sure to come from that ridiculous display of raw power. Since he was left at a very young age without anyone to rely on, he doesn't know the true "essence" of fear, the fear of his loved ones dissappearing from this world, simply put, he fears nothing he can comprehend. Albeit his lack of fear, he has nothing but respect towards all things, and has his own Code of Conduct towards everything. He rarely shows any emotion and carries himself with a tint of dignity, which may strike arrogant towards some people, but Koji simply dismisses it, as with various other things. However, while fighting, if he were to start taking his opponent seriously, he shows his bloodthirsty side: his trademark frown starts developing into a devilish grin and his pupils start becoming slitted, simply showcasing what one would assume: his sociopathical behaviour. He isn't, however, above the human edge of decency: he knows full well he can get flustered, angry, pissed, happy, sad, etc. He just doesn't care for showing it. Abilities Inherent Power Stemming from the Naito Clan, Koji has a particular way of accessing and molding his chakra. Since birth, every member is branded with a chakra reacting tattoo: the Sage Mark. The tattoo changes shape depending on the Chakra Nature of the branded clansmen, but there have been cases of clans-people such as Koji, who possess more than one Chakra Nature, culminating in the single tattoo changing into three different ones scattered through his chest. By performing a set of handseals and placing his hands on his chest, Koji can forcibly open his tenketsu throughout his body and, by overstimulating the tattoo itself, make the mark appear all over his body (similar to the Curse Mark experiments, conducted by Orochimaru and several others): his overstimulated tenketsu then begin to mold the chakra, producing, what appears to be, an elemental shroud, much akin to a Tailed Beast one (albeit being extremely toned down in power), depending on the set of handseals used. The two disadvantages this technique has is its extremely large chakra tax and the emotional bond between it and the user, meaning that the more agitated the user becomes, the more violent the shroud; the more violent the shroud, more chakra wasted; if Koji becomes too agitated, he starts losing consciousness and starts succumbing to the Sage Mark. Having three Chakra Natures, Koji has access to three distinct Shrouds: * Aspect of the Dragon (面竜, Menryū): By performing the required set of handseals and activating the fire-natured Sage Mark, Koji is enveloped in a reddish-orange fiery shroud, his skin becomes covered in red circles, his irises (a trademark blue) turn orange and his hair spikes backwards. While using Aspect of the Dragon, Koji has his physical strength tripled and has a certain degree of pyrokinesis, seeing as he can freely manipulate the shroud itself to form Chakra Arms. The emotion bonded with this shroud is Rage. This is the least taxing of the Shrouds and the one Koji uses the most. * Thunder God's Vessel '(容器雷神, ''Raijin no Youko): After performing the required handseals and activating the lightning-natured Sage Mark, Koji shows a yellow-hued spark-bound shroud, the man's white skin becomes blatant with golden, diamond shaped markings, his irises fall from the piercing blue to a golden gaze and his hair sparks upward. While using this shroud Koji shows an amazing increment in speed and reaction times, not unlike Lightning Release Chakra Mode, but extremely reduced in its comparison. While in this form Koji shows a degree of electrokinesis, by being able to freely control the shroud (as evidenced in the usage of the previous shroud, which gave Koji control over fire). The emotion bonded with this shroud is '''Agony. This shroud is limited to 2 times a day because of the chakra cost to activate it and Koji only uses it if he sees he has to end a fight quickly. * Windless Setting (無風後景, Mufū Koukei): Following a set of handseals, Koji changes his posture dramatically: he places his hands a few inches below his chest and recites the following: "Ventus et vitae autem et mori." which roughly translates into "Wind is Life, but it is also Death."; Koji then exudes gargantuan amounts of wind from his body, with his skin becoming riddled with cracks, his eyes become white, along with his hair. While in this form, he gains no increased atributes but he can, in an area around him, exert a high amount of pressure, enough to dent metal, for a short amount of time. This is Koji's trump card and he rarely resorts to using it, as it is his most chakra taxing shroud. He can only use it once a month, and requires immediate medical treatment after using it to prevent lasting injuries. Unlike the other Shrouds, this one does not get more violent the more agitated Koji is but instead requires Koji to feel Sorrow '''in order to use it. Physical Prowess Following a strict training throughout many years, Koji has, at 19 years old, reached the human pinnacle of physical condition: through countless months of training in one of the many waterfall caves of the Land of Fire, Koji has developed ecolocation from dire necessity; this is, he improved his body by putting himself in danger, counting on his own subconscious to develop the tool to cope with the situation at hand; after having lived in the remote forests of the Land of Fire, Koji learned how to track enemies and how to perform ambushes on unaware opponents; he also owes the forest for his highly developed instincts. His lean figure is not to be taken lightly, as Koji can connect kicks and punches with the force of a truck and the precision of a hunter. He can, albeit without exerting himself, lift several hundred pounds worth of rubble and toss it over a few dozen meters, with minimal effort, the result being a small crater. After having been hit with several cooking utensils and a table and collapsing, he got up with no apparent injuries, most likely due to his abnormal pain resistance. * '''Taijutsu: After training for many years, Koji learned various fighting techniques from various people and has adapted all of that to his own way of fighting: the Honored Fist '(敬意拳, ''Keiken). Albeit having his own fighting style, he also uses several other fighting stances, the most notable one being the world-wide used: '''Goken.